Volvamos a ser amigos
by ShizuNight
Summary: ¿Duele alejarte de alguien? El dolor de perder a tu mejor es insoportable. Hinata Hyuga vivió eso, sin saber cuál fue la razón para que Naruto se alejara de ella.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alterno (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje vulgar y agresivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Volvamos a ser amigos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Editado #1]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya no somos amigos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **7 años atrás**_

 _Dos tiernos niños se encontraban jugando a las escondidas, una sonrisa gigante se formaba en el rostro de cada uno de ellos._

 _Naruto Uzumaki, un extravagante chico rubio con bellos orbes zafiros que encajaban perfectamente con su color de piel y las tiernas marcas que sus mejillas llevaban._

 _Hinata Hyuga podía ser muy tímida a veces pero aquello no quitaba el hecho de que era un ser angelical. Su piel era extremadamente blanca, con una corta cabellera negra azulado que hacían juego con sus peculiares ojos color perla._

 _Ellos eran los mejores amigos, nada ni nadie lograría separarlos._

— _Hina-chan— el pequeño rubio buscó debajo de la mesa— ¿Dónde estás?— era un poco absurdo que él haya preguntado eso. No era como si su amiga iba a gritar ¡Aquí estoy!_

 _Por otro lado, la primogénita de los Hyuga se aferró más a la montaña de ropa en donde se encontraba escondida. No debía dejarse atrapar._

 _Naruto buscó en el baño, debajo de la cama, de los muebles e incluso la azotea. Lo único que faltaba por revisar era el armario de su cuarto. Con mucho sigilo arrimó su oído a la puerta de éste y pudo percibir una pequeña respiración._

 _Cogió aire para luego abrir de golpe el armario._

— _¡Te encontré, dattebayo!— casi mata del susto a su mejor amiga. La ojiperla le sonrió sabiendo que había perdido nuevamente en ese juego._

 _Salió del armario y se sentó al filo de la cama de su hermano de otra sangre. Para ella, él lo era todo._

— _Eres bueno en este juego, Naruto-kun— silbó luego de haber dicho aquello._

— _No tanto, me tomó más tiempo que antes— sonrió mientras agarraba las mejillas pálidas de ella._

— _Te quiero— murmuro la niña imitando el gesto de su mejor amigo._

— _Hinata, promete algo— la determinación era presente en sus orbes azules— Siempre seremos amigos. No dejaremos que nada nos separe ¿Entiendes?_

— _Claro, es una promesa— apretó las manos de Naruto— Siempre vamos a estar juntos, nunca me abandones ¿Está bien?_

— _Nunca, dattebayo— sonrió mostrando sus pequeños y algunos faltantes dientes blancos._

…

Suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta de los recuerdos que abrumaban nuevamente su cabeza. Negó al saber que nunca más serían como lo eran antes. Su mejor amigo la odiaba y eso no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana.

—Neji-Nissan, me voy ahora— le informó a su primo. No recibió respuesta por parte de él, ya se imaginaba por qué razón. Tenten estaba en casa.

Ellos eran una muy linda pareja.

Apretó fuertemente las correas de su maletín y salió de su casa. Odiaba sentir aquel frío que golpeaba su rostro cada mañana. Todo le recordaba a él.

Caminó lentamente perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Aún no entendía la razón por la cual su mejor amigo dejó de hablarle e incluso como fue capaz de excluirla de todo el mundo.

Le tenía un pequeño rencor por eso.

En lo más profundo de su ser, ella deseaba dejar de existir o por lo menos, ya no ser despreciada por todos.

Desde que entró a la preparatoria, todo cambió drásticamente, Naruto se volvió popular, se empezó a alejar de ella y les aclaró a todos los alumnos que la persona que hablara con Hinata Hyuga desde ese momento sería excluido por todos.

Vaya, su mejor amiga debía de haber cometido un muy grave error.

Aún recordaba a la perfección lo que Naruto había dicho y ella como su mejor amiga, no creyó que eso podría ser cierto. Hasta el día que obtuvo a su primera amiga.

Ino Yamanaka, ese era el nombre de ella.

Esa chica había entrado en segundo año de preparatoria, a pesar de los rumores que se esparcían sobre Hinata, Ino no dudó en hacerse su amiga.

La pobre chica estaba enamorada de unos de los amigos de Naruto, Sai Kinomoto. Un chico bastante insensible a su parecer. La Yamanaka no podía pasar ni un solo día sin hablar sobre él.

Una tarde le comentó a Hinata que pensaba declararse en la hora de salida. La Hyuga como buena amiga la apoyó, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que hablaría con Ino.

Al día siguiente, la rubia le aclaró que ya no sería su amiga. Y sin decir más, simplemente se fue.

Fue una grandiosa amistad de dos semanas.

— ¿Qué será de la vida de Ino?— su pregunta quedo esparcida entre las suaves brisas de esa mañana.

Observó su reloj de muñequera, cayendo en cuenta de la hora. ¡Llegaría tarde en su primer día de clases!

Apresuró el paso, necesitaba llegar a tiempo, este sería su último año de preparatoria en ese país. Después viajaría a Londres donde continuaría su carrera universitaria.

Hinata deseaba que algo cambiara en ese último año. Algo que le alegrara la vida.

Quería volver a ser su amiga… Pero eso era imposible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora**

Y llegué a ese momento en el que odié leer el primer capítulo de esta historia ¿Cuántos diccionarios murieron por mi culpa? Era un asco en cuanto a la ortografía en esos tiempos.

Como verán, este es el primer capítulo editado a mi nueva forma de escritura. Si bien le cambié algunas cosas, la trama será la misma. Así que si desean, vuelvan a leerlo. Ya no les causará traumas psicológicos por los horrores ortográficos de antes.

Espero les guste, a ustedes los nuevos lectores. Les deseo una lectura amena y feliz.

 **Shizu Night**

 _Editado el 20 de Enero del 2017_


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alterno (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje vulgar y agresivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Volvamos a ser amigos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Editado #2]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Grupo con Naruto Uzumaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Genial! Había llegado tarde. Ya no se divisaba a nadie en los pasillos.

Lanzó un suspiro mientras se recriminaba mentalmente el hecho de haber sido tan irresponsable en el primer día de clases. Agarró su maletín y se dirigió con paso lento al salón de química y ciencias.

Tocó la puerta suavemente.

—Pase— escuchó la voz del profesor. Con suma vergüenza abrió la puerta.

—Permiso—dio dos pasos hacia adelante— Lamento haber interrumpido su clase, esto no volverá a suceder— se inclinó haciendo una breve reverencia. Ebisu suspiró.

Hinata se iba a sentar cuando notó que todos estaban en parejas. Miró al profesor un poco confundida, su sensei iba a contestar pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—D-Disculpe la d-demora— su voz entrecortada era la prueba de que venía corriendo. La ojiperla se paralizó al ver quién era el chico.

—Pase rápido, Uzumaki— la voz del profesor sonó un poco molesta. El rubio agradeció y entró por completo al salón.

Detuvo su andar al ver descubrir cómo se encontraban organizados todos. Su mirada viajo de puesto en puesto, hasta que chocó con la nerviosa mirada de la Hyuga.

Por un momento se quedó cautivado por esos orbes, rodó sus ojos y la ignoró. No debía caer nuevamente.

Por otra parte, esa acción debilitó un poco a la pelinegra. Reconoció que ese año nada iba a cambiar.

— ¿Por qué todos están organizados en grupos?— se animó a preguntar el rubio.

—Eso le iba a explicar a la señorita Hyuga— contestó un poco frustrado— Este año asignaré grupos de dos personas, las cuales trabajaran juntos durante todo el primer quimestre.

Aquello cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza de Hinata. Ella no tenía amigos y todos tenían prohibido siquiera hablarle.

¿Cómo trabajaría con alguien durante todo el primer quimestre?

— ¿Quién es mi pareja?— Naruto no quería que su sentir se hiciera realidad.

—Usted trabajará con Hyuga—

— ¿Qué?— fue lo único que articuló en ese momento la ojiperla.

—Me niego— se cruzó de brazos— No necesito trabajar con alguien como _ella._

Ella… Vaya, eso había dolido.

—Pues qué pena por usted— dijo con voz potente el profesor— Quiero que esta vez mis dos mejores alumnos trabajen juntos y observar su desenvolvimiento.

—Pero…—

— ¡Son un grupo y punto!— detuvo su intento de protesta.

El Uzumaki maldijo por lo bajo y caminó hacia un asiento vacío, seguido por su nueva compañera de trabajo.

Cada uno empezó a prestar atención a las indicaciones que daba el profesor. Hinata anotaba lo más importante y Naruto se encontraba en una lucha mental.

Luego de media hora, Hinata empezó a dibujar un objeto. Ebisu ya había anunciado el primer trabajo en equipo que realizarían.

— ¿Quién hará la maqueta?— preguntó rogando a los cielos que él le respondiera.

—Los dos— contestó mirando hacia la pared— Los dos haremos la maqueta y el folleto.

—Está bien— susurró. Siguió con lo suyo al no escuchar nada de parte de su ex mejor amigo.

Pasaron treinta minutos. Hinata sonrió satisfecha de su trabajo y se lo mostró al rubio.

Éste se sorprendió de saber que ella era buena en el dibujo. Frunció un poco el ceño.

—Dibujas bastante bien— esas palabras salieron sin su consentimiento.

La primogénita de los Hyuga se exaltó al escucharlo. Con nerviosismo le agradeció,

—E-Este es el modelo de la maqueta— anunció— ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, está muy bien—

— ¿Dónde haremos el trabajo?— El rubio empezó a guardar sus cosas, con la oreja alzada para escuchar la respuesta de la pelinegra.

— ¿En mi casa?— preguntó. Naruto pareció pensarlo por un momento.

—Mejor no. En mi casa haremos el trabajo—…— Mis padres están de viaje, así que será más tranquilo realizar ese proyecto en mi hogar.

—Claro ¿A qué hora?—

—3:30 pm— le indicó la hora exacta— Hinata… Yo— la alarma del cambio de hora lo detuvo.

Hinata quería escuchar lo que él iba a decirle antes de esa interrupción.

—Dime— insistió con disimulo.

—No es nada, olvídalo— contestó de forma fría. En la puerta del salón lo esperaban sus amigos, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai y su novia Shion.

La Hyuga recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su próxima clase. No había sido un día tan malo después de todo, o por lo menos no había empezado con el pie izquierdo.

Las clases finalizaron. Cuando regresó a su casa les informó a sus padres sobre el proyecto en la casa de Naruto. Ellos le dieron permiso, después de todo, nadie se había enterado del odio de Naruto Uzumaki hacía ella.

Tomó un baño y empezó a hacer sus tareas. Tendría que haber terminado todo para llegar a tiempo a la reunión sobre su proyecto escolar.

La casa de su antiguo mejor amigo era su destino. Aquello la atemorizaba en grande.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la autora**

Sí, lo sé. ¡He editado este capítulo! Cabe recalcar que nada de la trama anterior ha cambiado, simplemente aquí lo he expresado de una manera diferente.

Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Shizu Night**

 _Editado el 21 de Enero del 2017_


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alterno (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje vulgar y agresivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Volvamos a ser amigos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Editado #3]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proyecto en la casa de Naruto Uzumaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata Hyuga**

¡Genial! Eres alguien muy inteligente, Hinata.

Vamos a ver, si no mal recuerdo, la casa de Naruto quedaba por esta cuadra.

No, creo que era girando por esa esquina y… ¡Demonios!

¿Por qué no le pedí la dirección a Naruto?

Si hubiera sido más avispada, ahora no anduviera como tonta dando vueltas por toda la vecindad. Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que parezco alguien sospechosa.

— ¡Idiota— grité llevando las manos a mi cabeza.

A este paso nunca haré ese bendito proyecto.

— ¿Hinata?— una voz hizo que dejara de martirizarme. Dí la vuelta para encontrarme con mi antiguo mejor amigo, quién cargaba unas bolsas de compra.

—Hey— un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios— Que bueno que te encontré.

El rubio enarcó una ceja. De pronto caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

¡Qué horror!

—N-No lo decía por algún motivo en especial— negué rápidamente— S-Simplemente yo…—

Naruto rió de una manera tan sincera.

—No te preocupes— dijo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro— Ven, estamos cerca de mi casa.

Asentí. Empezamos a caminar por unos minutos hasta que llegamos a una casa bastante elegante. Casi no recordaba como era su hogar, desde hace años que no venía.

Un sentimiento de tristeza inundó nuevamente mi corazón. Era un poco tonto pensar ahora en eso.

Naruto dejó las fundas a un lado y abrió la puerta para que podamos pasar rápidamente. Al entrar no había nadie, supongo que tía Kushina y tío Minato se encuentran en un viaje de negocios.

—Hinata— me llamó— Deja tus cosas ahí, en un minuto vuelvo— dicho eso último se marchó a la cocina.

Golpee mis mejillas, estaban un poco entumecidas. Hice caso a sus instrucciones

…

¿2 horas? ¡Genial! El proyecto del informe estaba casi completo, solamente faltaba la maqueta.

— ¡Por fin!— exclamó, estirando sus brazos para relajarse.

A pesar de habernos turnado para escribir, fue realmente agotador. Entiendo a Naruto.

—Recuerda que solo terminamos el informe— hablé seria mientras recogía mis cosas— Aún nos falta la maqueta.

—Lo sé— murmuró con una mueca— ¿Ya te vas?— giré a verlo.

—Sí— respondí cerrando mi bolso— Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

—Quédate— me paralicé por un momento.

—No puedo— muy bien, Hinata. Cortante y seria.

—Entonces… ¿Me das tu WhatsApp?— lo miré completamente confundida.

—Escucha, Naruto— aclaré mi voz— No tengo idea de lo que quieres hacer, pero tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que no nos llevamos ¿Por qué insistes ahora?— mi voz se entrecortó por un instante— Lo que tú estás haciendo, no es lo correcto. Si te sigues comportando de esa manera, parecerás un hipócrita. No lo hagas, no necesito tu lastima, simplemente soy tu compañera de trabajo, no necesitas ser amable conmigo.

—No lo hago por eso— susurró mirando hacia la pared.

—Entonces ¿por qué?— crucé mis brazos un poco intimidada.

—No lo sé, solo tuve el deseo de que te quedaras un momento más— una gran ola de calor me invadió, Naruto me observó con una ceja levantada.

Retomé mi postura anterior y lo miré claramente molesta.

—Me estás hartando— alcé un poco la voz— Sabes muy bien que no nos llevamos, tú me odias ¿cierto?— titubeé por un momento— Además por tu culpa, yo no tengo amigas… ¡Has hecho de mi vida un infierno!

Mi rubio compañero achicó su mirada. Un ambiente tenso se sintió en toda la sala.

—Ya recordé porque te odio— habló con un tono gélido—Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, solamente quería ser amable contigo. No es mi culpa que nadie te quiera, es tú culpa por ser una incompetente ¿Tengo yo la culpa?— mordí mi labio inferior— Qué tengas esa patética vida no es por culpa mía, todos lo saben. No intestes aferrarme a tu desdichado y asqueroso estilo de vid…—

 _Bloom!_ Sin saber cómo, mi mano se estrelló fuertemente contra su mejilla.

—Te odio— susurré con algunas lágrimas bajando por mi rostro— Eres un asco de persona.

Corrí a la puerta, escapando como una cobarde. No miré hacia atrás, no debía hacerlo. La última imagen que tuve de Naruto fue en estado de shock.

Mi corazón duele y mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

No sé ni cuando llegué a mi casa, simplemente abrí la puerta y me deslicé contra está, cuando se cerró.

 _Un minuto… dos minutos… tres minutos… 5 minutos… 10 minutos…_

Mi llanto paró y me dí cuenta de que todas las reacciones que tuve fueron a causa de la gran impresión que sentí al oír esas crueles palabras.

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras me levantaba.

Mi estómago rugió un poco, acomodé mi bolso en el mueble y me dirigí a la cocina. Pegada a la puerta superior de la refrigeradora, estaba una pequeña nota, escrita en un papelito verde con estrellitas.

Digna decoración de mamá.

Sonreí al distinguir su delicada letra y procedí a leer.

 _Hija._

 _Hoy tuvimos una reunión de improviso y llegaremos tarde._

 _No te preocupes, Neji se quedará hoy contigo._

 _Besos._

 _Hina Hyuga._

Oh, vaya. Neji se va a quedar hoy.

Pero ¿Dónde estará? No lo veo por ningún lado, supongo que habrá salido.

Por ahora debía cambiarme y darme una buena ducha para refrescar la mente.

Subí las escaleras y al pasar por el cuarto que tenemos reservado para Neji, unos extraños sonidos llamaron mi atención.

Apegue mi oreja a la puerta y cada vez era más raro. Parecían ¿Súplicas? ¿Llanto?

Tal vez puede ser eso. ¡Neji estaba llorando solo, en la oscuridad de su cuarto!

Estaba preparada para abrir la puerta, cuando una voz resonó.

— ¡N-Neji… m-más… duro!— Esa voz era de ¿Tenten?— M-Me vengo… ¡Neji!

¡Carajo! Mi rostro enrojeció por completo.

Me alejé rápidamente de allí, caminé a mi cuarto, entré al baño y me tiré una buena cantidad de agua en la cara.

Eso fue traumante. Los gemidos eran más fuertes ahora, en el baño se escuchaban claramente.

Ahora me arrepiento de haber pedido que mi habitación esté a lado de la de mi querido y puro primo.

¡Puro, mi cabello!

Esta sería una tarde y noche bastante larga.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Sobé mi mejilla, por décima vez.

Hinata se atrevió a ponerme una mano encima. Ella no tenía el derecho de haberme hecho eso.

Puede que mis palabras la hayan ofendido, pero eso no tiene comparación con lo que ella me hizo.

Mi bolsillo vibró, anunciándome una nueva notificación de Wattpad o un mensaje de alguien.

Espero que sea de Wattpad, hay una historia que muero por leer.

 _Sasuke Teme_

Vaya decepción. Era solo Sasuk… Quiero decir ¡Qué bueno que es Sasuke, mi mejor amigo!

 _ **Sasuke Teme**_

 _Hey, dobe._

 _¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cumpliste con el reto?_

 _No lo logré pero te aseguro algo._

 _Hinata Hyuga va a caer a mis pies._

 _No lo lograrás. Mejor date por vencido y págame._

 _Púdrete. Yo lo lograré y te dejaré en la pobreza._

 _Claro, Claro._

 _Recuerda que tienes un plazo de 2 meses._

 _Si no lo lograr en ese periodo, nunca recibirás el dinero,_

 _Lo sé, Teme. Lo sé._

 _Bueno, tengo que irme._

 _Itachi está como loco, Izumi tiene cambios hormonales debido a su embarazo y ha estado reclamándole todo el día._

 _Esa Izumi._

 _Bueno, chao, Teme._

Todo esto será mucho más complicado. Tengo que armar un plan estratégico, hoy la cagué por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Capítulo recién horneadito, o mejor dicho, recién re-editado.

Cambié y añadí algunas cosas. Espero les haya gustado.

 **Shizu Night**

 _Editado el 23 de Febrero del 2017._


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alterno (AU), Mucho Ooc, Posible lenguaje vulgar y agresivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Volvamos a ser amigos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Editado #4]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sueño tormentoso**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Naruto-chan— la pequeña ojiperla llegó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro._

— _¿Q-Qué sucede, Hina-chan?— preguntó alarmado, abrazando a su amiga._

 _Hinata se aferró fuertemente al rubio, empezó a llorar más. Naruto sólo sobaba su cabeza, tratando de reconfortarla._

— _Mi conejito…— empezó a susurrar— Se ha… muerto— Esta vez no lloró tanto, simplemente se mordió el labio inferir._

 _El Uzumaki la despegó un poco y pudo ver los ojos aguados de su casi hermana. Negó con la cabeza, suspiró pesadamente, llamando la atención de la Hyuga._

— _Umaru-chan se ha ido— lamentó con la cabeza agachada— Ahora…Ahora…_

 _La voz del ojiazul empezó a entrecortarse, Hinata se preocupó. Limpió sus lágrimas de inmediato._

— _Naruto— se agachó para ver su rostro— Umaru-chan ahora está en el cielo de los conejitos… Está f-feliz._

 _Su amigo la abrazó, para sorpresa de ella, quien pensaba que estaba llorando._

— _Tú misma lo dijiste, Hina— la enfrentó con una sonrisa— Si lloras, Umaru-chan se sentirá triste y no podrá descansar en paz._

 _El miedo se reflejó en sus orbes plateados._

— _Ya no lloraré— se dijo a sí misma— Umaru-chan no querría que llore._

— _Exacto—Naruto buscó algo en su bolsillo del pantalón—Espera te doy algo, Hina-chan._

 _La pelinegra asintió y espero a que su amigo encontrara lo que sea que estuviese buscando. De repente todo se puso negro y ahora se encontraba frente a un espejo. Pero ella no se reflejaba allí._

 _Asustada intentó acercarse, sus piernas no respondían._

 _Dos chicos se fueron reflejando en el vidrio. Una chica alta, muy parecida a ella, y un chico rubio, estaban de frente._

— _Te odio— murmuró éste hacia la mujer de cabellera azabache— Eres lo peor que pudo existir en este mundo, me das asco. Nunca fuiste mi amiga, sólo me engañaste. Eres una hipócrita._

 _La mujer adulta, lloraba._

— _Hinata— su amigo pequeño, hizo su aparición—Te odio. ¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!_

— _N-Naruto-chan—sintió su corazón quebrarse— ¿P-Por qué dices eso?_

— _Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma— agarró el mentón de la niña— Cada palabra que sale de tu boca, suena asquerosa._

— _Narut…—un grito la interrumpió._

— _¡Cállate!— el chico del vidrio se había alterado— Hinata Hyuga… ¡Eres la peor persona del mundo!... ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!_

 **Ring. Ring. Ring.**

Se levantó completamente asustada. Su rostro se encontraba húmedo, miró el reloj de su pared y éste marcaba las 6:30 am. Palmeó sus mejillas, limpió el rastro de lágrimas que quedaban y se dirigió al baño.

Ya no tenía una cuenta, para todas las veces en las que había soñado eso. Era terriblemente espantoso.

Se miró en el espejo del lavabo y fragmentos de lo que anteriormente soñó, volvieron. Se alejó de allí rápidamente.

Necesitaba olvidar todo eso.

Terminó su aseo en aproximadamente unos quince minutos. Bajó las escaleras para ir a desayunar.

Su primo ya debía de haber preparado todo. Estaba con el tiempo, se le había hecho tarde para llegar a la preparatoria.

Entró a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar un buen desayuno, pero casi cae de espalda al presenciar la escena que los dos "calientes", que no la dejaron dormir hasta las tres de la mañana, estaban montando en el mesón.

Tosió un poco fuerte, captando la atención de ellos. Quienes rápidamente se separaron.

—Hinata-sama— Neji se encontraba nervioso— Yo… Usted… Nosotros.

Su querido primo no encontraba qué decir, Hinata sonrió malévolamente, todo lo que había soñado quedó en segundo plano.

— ¿Si?— alzó una ceja— ¿Qué quieres decir? No te puedo entender, Neji-nissan.

—Lo siento— agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—No te preocupes— palmeó el hombro de su primo. Pasó a lado de Tenten y le sobó la cabeza, agarró una tostada y fue de camino a la salida. Antes de irse, observó de reojo a su primo— Por cierto, cuando vayan a hacer esas "cosas", procuren no gritar tanto. Anoche no me dejaron dormir,

Y salió por completo de la vista de los dos muchachos que se encontraban al rojo vivo.

Era gracioso molestarlos. Era bueno no darle tantas vueltas a ese sueño, su día no podría empeorar ¿Verdad?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la Autora:**

¡Nuevo capítulo! Recién horneadito.

Espero les haya gustado, ahora que salí de vacaciones, empezaré a editar los capítulos lo más rápido posible.

 **Shizu Night**

 _Editado el 25 de Febrero del 2017._


End file.
